Research on what is now called quantum computing may have begun with a paper published by Richard Feynman. See Feynman, 1982, International Journal of Theoretical Physics 21, pp. 467-488, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Feynman noted that a quantum system is inherently difficult to simulate with conventional computers but that observation of the evolution of an analogous quantum system could provide an exponentially faster way to solve the mathematical model of the quantum system of interest. In particular, solving a mathematical model for the behavior of a quantum system commonly involves solving a differential equation related to the Hamiltonian of the quantum system. David Deutsch noted that a quantum system could be used to yield a time savings, later shown to include exponential time savings, in certain computations. If one had a problem modeled in the form of an equation that represented the Hamiltonian of a quantum system, the behavior of the system could provide information regarding the solutions to the equation. See Deutsch, 1985, Proceedings of the Royal Society of London A 400, pp. 97-117, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
A major activity in the quantum computing art is the identification of physical systems that can support quantum computation. This activity includes finding suitable qubits as well as developing systems and methods for controlling such qubits. As detailed in the following sections, a qubit serves as the basis for performing quantum computation.